Модзу/Герой
Умения на 40% спереди и снарядов спереди. | skill-ll-en = `skill3button,`skill1button: After using ARCANE VORTEX, gain +40% front damage reduction and front deflection while firing. | name-lr-en = One Dimensional Offense | name-lr-ru = Опасность из измерений | skill-lr = ПКМ/LT,ЛКМ/RT или E/RB,ЛКМ/RT: после использования ПЛЕНЯЮЩЕГО ЛУЧА или ДВЕРИ МЕЖДУ ИЗМЕРЕНИЯМИ дает +20% к скорости стрельбы. | skill-lr-en = `skill2button,`skill1button or `skill4button,`skill1button: After `skill2button ATTRACTOR BEAM or `skill4button DIMENSION DOOR, fire rate is increased by 20%. | name-r-en = Omega Bolt | name-r-ru = Омега-стрела | skill-r = ЗАЖАТЬ ЛКМ/RT,ЛКМ/RT: добавляет третий заряд. При полном заряде в течение 5 с следующая ВОЛШЕБНАЯ СТРЕЛА взрывается, нанося (210 ед. урона за 3 с). | skill-r-en = HOLD `skill1button,`skill1button: Adds a third charge stage. If fully charged, your next `skill1button MAGIC BOLT (within 5s) fires a blast that inflicts massive shock. (210 damage over 3s) | name-rl-en = Piercing Shock | name-rl-ru = Пронзительность |skill-rl = ЗАЖАТЬ ЛКМ/RT,ЛКМ/RT: Омега-стрела пронзает насквозь и вызывает у всех пораженных врагов. |skill-rl-en = HOLD `skill1button,`skill1button: Omega Bolt pierces and shocks all enemies hit. | name-rr-en = Bolt of Renewal | name-rr-ru = Стрела свежести |skill-rr = ЗАЖАТЬ ЛКМ/RT,ЛКМ/RT: после попадания омега-стрелой перезарядка других умений уменьшается на 3 с. |skill-rr-en = HOLD `skill1button,`skill1button: Upon hitting with Omega Bolt, all other skill cooldowns are reduced by 3s.}} врагов. | desc-en = HOLD `skill2button: Beam attack that slows enemies. | name-l-en = Channel Selector | name-l-ru = Переключатель | skill-l = Выпускает несколько ВОЛШЕБНЫХ СТРЕЛ одновременно. | skill-l-en = Simultaneously fires `skill1button MAGIC BOLT. | name-ll-en = Renewed Attraction | name-ll-ru = И снова в игре | skill-ll = Если враг умирает, ПЛЕНЯЮЩИЙ ЛУЧ мгновенно перезаряжается. | skill-ll-en = If the targeted enemy dies, `skill2button ATTRACTOR BEAM recharges instantly. | name-lr-en = Drawn to Life | name-lr-ru = Тяга к жизни | skill-lr = Наносит троекратный врагам со здоровьем ниже 33%. | skill-lr-en = Deals 3x damage against foes below 33% health. | name-r-en = Cantrip of Disruption | name-r-ru = Разрушительный фокус | skill-r = В начале врагов. Срабатывает после небольшой задержки. | skill-r-en = Interrupts attackers on start. Slight delay before casting. | name-rl-en = Enervation Effect | name-rl-ru = Нервное истощение |skill-rl = При прерывании накладывает (-25% от урона на 3 с). |skill-rl-en = If you interrupt a foe, inflict weakness. (-25% damage, 3s) | name-rr-en = Force Feedback | name-rr-ru = Силовая отдача |skill-rr = Прерывая врага, его на 3 с. |skill-rr-en = If you interrupt a foe, inflict cripple. (3s)}} }} вражеские снаряды (4 с). | desc-en = `skill3button: Create a vortex that deflects enemy projectiles. (4s) | name-l-en = Reverse Polarity | name-l-ru = Обратная Полярность | skill-l = Воронка работает на 50% дольше и вражеские снаряды. Дальность прицеливания увеличивается (10 м). | skill-l-en = Vortex lasts 50% longer and reflects enemy projectiles. Increases targeting range. (10m) | name-ll-en = True Strike | name-ll-ru = Истинный удар | skill-ll = Q/LB,ЛКМ/RT: ВОЛШЕБНЫЕ СТРЕЛЫ отражаются от воронки во врагов. | skill-ll-en = `skill3button,`skill1button: MAGIC BOLTS that hit your Vortex redirect toward enemies. | name-lr-en = Warp Factor | name-lr-ru = Фактор деформации | skill-lr = Проходя через воронку, союзники получают на 5 с. | skill-lr-en = Allies passing through your Vortex gain a speed boost. (5s) | name-r-en = Induction Field | name-r-ru = Индукционное поле | skill-r = Через 1 с одного из ближайших врагов в воронку (перезарядка +5 с). | skill-r-en = After 1s, pull one nearby foe into the Vortex. (+5s cooldown) | name-rl-en = Addition by Diffraction | name-rl-ru = Дифракция |skill-rl = Q/LB,ЛКМ/RT: попадание во врага внутри воронки дает +20% к базовой атаки на 5 с. |skill-rl-en = `skill3button,`skill1button: When hitting a foe inside your Vortex, deal +20% basic attack damage. (5s) | name-rr-en = Confusion | name-rr-ru = Смятение |skill-rr = Вызывает на 1 с у врагов, покидающих воронку. |skill-rr-en = Enemies that exit your Vortex are dazed for 1s.}} . | name-l-en = Temporal Discontinuity | skill-l-en = On use, reduces cooldown for other skills by 7s and gives you +15 stamina. | name-ll-ru = Многомерный разлом | skill-ll = Наносит врагам в начальной и конечной точках (+250 ед.). | name-ll-en = Dimensional Rift | skill-ll-en = Damage enemies at both your source and target destination. (+250) | name-lr-ru = Готовность к бою | skill-lr = После телепортации дает +25% к базовым атакам на 5 с. | name-lr-en = Open to Offense | skill-lr-en = After teleporting, deal +25% basic attack damage for 5s. | name-r-ru = Поиски укрытия | skill-r = Союзники вблизи вас также получают +25 ед. на 3 с. Не действует на себя. | name-r-en = Seek Shelter | skill-r-en = Allies near your destination gain armor to you and the ally. (+25 armor, 3s) Does not affect self. | name-rl-ru = Спрячь меня |skill-rl = Союзники вблизи вас также получают способность снаряды. Не действует на себя. | name-rl-en = Gimme Shelter |skill-rl-en = Allies near your destination also gain projectile deflection. Does not affect self. | name-rr-ru = Пошли-пошли-пошли! |skill-rr = Союзники вблизи вас также получают (25% на 3 с). Не действует на себя. | name-rr-en = Go Go Go |skill-rr-en = Allies near your destination also gain speed boost. (25%, 3s) Does not affect self.}} и врагов. Число целей зависит от уровня (2/3/5). | desc-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: Deadly beam attack that also slows enemies. Hits more targets per focus charge. (2/3/5) | name-l-en = Will to Power | name-l-ru = Сила воли | skill-l = F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT: после использования ЭНЕРГИИ получает +10% и спереди на 10% (до смерти героя). | skill-l-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: +10% damage and +10% front damage reduction after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) | name-ll-en = Supreme Will | name-ll-ru = Высшая воля | skill-ll = F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT: при использовании ЭНЕРГИИ дает 100 ед. и 100% шанс . | skill-ll-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: 100% crit chance and +100 stamina when you use FOCUS. | name-lr-en = Refocus | name-lr-ru = Распределение энергии | skill-lr = +15% к получаемой . F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT: после использования ЭНЕРГИИ дает +25% к получаемой (до смерти героя). | skill-lr-en = +15% Focus gain. `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: +25% Focus gain after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) | name-r-en = Battle Ready | name-r-ru = Готовность к Бою | skill-r = Получает спереди на 10%, и еще на +5% во время атаки. | skill-r-en = +10% front damage reduction, additional +5 while attacking. | name-rl-en = Skirmishing | name-rl-ru = Вылазка | skill-rl = в восстанавливается быстрее. Вне боя начинает восстанавливаться раньше на 2 с. | skill-rl-en = Faster stamina regen while in combat. Out of combat health regen starts 2s sooner. | name-rr-en = Acrobatics | name-rr-ru = Акробатика | skill-rr = требует на 20% меньше . | skill-rr-en = Dodging costs 20% less stamina. }} Таланты . | nameEN = All to Tether Now | descEN = `skill2button: ATTRACTOR BEAM stays attached at longer range. DURING CLASH: While attached, rapidly grants Focus.}} равен 100%. | nameEN = Perfect Storm | descEN = `skill3button: ARCANE VORTEX is larger. DURING CLASH: Raises crit chance to 100%.}} выше 50%, перезарядка ускоряется на 6 с. | descEN = `skill4button: DIMENSION DOOR has longer range. (+6m) DURING CLASH: -6s cooldown if you are over 50% health.}} Советы Мозу – относительно подвижный герой со сложным набором атак. Если выхотите быть танком, чисто наносить урон и только помогать – сразу пропускайте её; если хотите изучить героя вдоль и поперёк и любите думать тактически, Мозу – отличный выбор. * Категория:Описания героев